Life With a Twist
by GeekyNat
Summary: Abusive parents, bullying, and love. What more could you ask for in a life with such a bizarre twist?


_**A/N: Hey tart faces! As of today I shall be starting this fanfic. I'll most likely update only once a week on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. I picked those days because they're my favorite days of the week. lel. Anyway, no promises for updating each week, because I can get easily writers block or distracted. Anyway, enough with the authors note! LET US GET ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em>"You've got a warm heart.<em>

_You've got a beautiful brain but it's_

_disintegrated_

_from all the medicine." _

_-Medicine by Daughter_

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed as the thunder rolled in in the dark grey skies above. My brother Gazzy slept soundly wrapped in blankets in his bed a few feet away, the rain beginning to pound at the old roof. Lightning flashed outside with thunder following quickly, and I slipped out from under the old quilt and pattered my way to Gazzy's bedside. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickling at the sound of the rumbling thunder, my fear gradually growing. The floor was cold under my bare feet, and the old wooden floors creaked under my weight, groaning in protest. As I sat down beside my brother and wrapped the comforter around me and him, he turned towards me as his eyes fluttered open to look at me.<p>

"Hey max" he murmured sleepily, his blonde hair covering his eyes a bit. "whatcha doin'?" I sighed softly as I closed my eyes, wanting sleep to come soon. "Thunder." I simply said before relaxing and welcoming the idea of slumber. "Oh." was all Gazzy said before snuggling into my side and closing his eyes, letting out a little yawn before drifting back to a dreamless slumber. I opened my eyes after a few minutes of listening to the hair raising thunder and rain, and gave up on sleep all together. It was always the same when it rained, not being able to fall back asleep or not being able to stay asleep the whole night. I hated the fact that thunder scared me, but I couldn't help but cringe at every rumble that shook the house.

I was still awake when the morning light cracked through the window, and I got up to go and get ready for school. As I walked down the stairs of the old two-story house, I hoped I wouldn't run into my parents, not wanting to deal with their negative words or beatings this early in the day. I quickly grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and set them on the wooden counter, swiftly grabbing the _Lucky Charms _and milk along with two spoons. I poured the milk and cereal into the white bowls, and placed the spoons into them as well. I set them on the dining table as I tiptoed up the stairs to wake up Gazzy. I pushed open the wooden door and sat beside him, gently shaking him.

"Gaz, come on. It's time to get up." I softly said as I brush his blonde messy hair out of his face and look at him. He looked up at me with those baby blue eyes and nodded before sitting up and stretching, yawning and looking around. "What time is it, Max?" He asked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Six o' clock. Now come downstairs and eat breakfast before mum and dad wake up." I then stood up and walked out our room, slowly making my way down the wooden stairs. Only I wasn't very happy with what was waiting for me in the kitchen.

Mum and dad turned towards me as I shuffled in with my messy hair and red rimmed eyes, scowling at me as if I had done something terribly wrong. I instantly froze and stared right back at them, expecting one of them to lash out at any given minute. "Who gave the slut permission to use the kitchen?" Mum hissed, stepping forward. "Certainly wasn't me. I don't want the kitchen holding some disease." Dad moved forward as well, his eyes dangerously piercing into mine. "I'm sorry it won't happen again." I whispered, glancing at the stairs as I heard Gazzy making his way down to the kitchen. I quickly shot him a look that told him to hide, and clenched my eyes tightly shut when I felt the first blow to my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me as I stumbled back, coughing a bit for air.

I heard Gazzy gasp and run back upstairs, slamming the door shut and his feet thumping to the closet in the back of our room. By the time I reopened my eyes dad was rushing towards the stairs with a belt in hand, a look of murder in his eyes. "GAZZY!" I screamed as I scrambled after the man that raised me. Mum was scratching at my arms trying to hold me back, screaming curse words and whatnot. I caught up to my dad and quickly threw myself onto his back, wrapping my arm around his neck and letting out a sob as I began to panic. Dad growled and tried to throw me off of him by slamming me up against a wall, and I held on tightly. He reached up and gripped my hair tightly as I kicked and screamed at him. He threw me off of his back and I slid, hitting my head on a sharp corner, my vision going blurry. The last thing I saw was dad kicking down the bedroom door, and smirking at me before stepping inside.

_Then everything went black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for this being so short, I just didn't have a whole lot of time to write it. So yeah, sorry if it sounds rushed or something. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, leave me reviews if you enjoyed ya tarts, and expect a lot more in the following ones as the story develops! (Oh, and FAX coming soon!)**_

_**Fly On~**_


End file.
